Who we are
by AlexaDawn98
Summary: Ymir struggles with who she is and Krista only wants to help. Modern AU. Contains smut.


The corridors had long since been empty. Sprinting as fast as they could, a couple ran down the corridors, well aware that they were late for their lesson.

"Ymir, this is all your fault!" Complained Historia, out of breathe from all the running.

Ymir came to a stop and turned around and looked at her girlfriend. A small thing, no bigger than 5", with soft blonde hair which was currently wild, and the most piercing blue eyes. She was stunning, and Ymir felt privileged to say that Historia was hers. Even if it wasn't for very much longer. Not after what she need led to tell her...

Historia could see that far off look in her girlfriends eyes, it was the look she got whenever she was worried or upset about something. Historia took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around Ymir's, tall form, and gazed up at her girlfriend. With harsh features and short brown hair, too many she could be seen as quite menacing. However when you got this close up, you could pick out the thousands of small freckles that dotted her cheeks, or the sparkle in her eyes. She was truly a handsome creature to behold.

"Whats wrong, Ymir?" Asked Historia mumbling into the tall ones jumper.

With a sigh, Ymir rubbed her face and looked down at her girlfriend. She hated herself for it but she donned a fake smile. "Nothing of great importance, come out squirt, let's get you to lesson."

Despite being 45 minutes late, Historia, being the straight A student she was, didn't get into any trouble. Although that was great, it didn't stop the lesson ticking away any slower. She was worried about Ymir. Something was troubling her, and she couldn't figure out what it was. Her mind began to wonder back to her afternoon with Ymir, and why she was so late...

-Historia lay sweating and panting, spread eagled on Ymirs bed. Her girlfriend, was nestled between her legs, using that wonderful tongue that was usually so harsh, to caress her womanhood. It was then that Ymir looked up at Historia with both admiration and love, before flashing her a wicked smile and delving back between her legs to suck on her THAT spot. Historia cried out as all her senses went into overdrive; her back arched, her toes curled, her hands grab fistfuls of her girlfriends hair. She was so close now and...

"Miss Reiss!"

Historia opened her eyes and realised that the whole class had been looking at her.

"I suggest in future, Miss Reiss, that when you turn up late to my lessons, after doing such inappropriate activities, that you keep out of that fantasy world so as not to disrupt my class with your moaning and name calling!"

Historia was mortified. She cannot believe she had been caught fantasising about earlier. Historia placed her head on her desk and sighed. And her daydreaming did her no good. All it left her with was a throbbing womanhood and no explanation to why Ymir looked so upset. She sighed. She needed to get out of this lesson fast and find Ymir.

"Sir, I feel really ill, I need to use the bathroom." Krista all but yelled, scooping up her belongings and b-lining for the door. She could hear the protest of her teacher, but didn't let that bother her as she frantically typed out a message to Ymir.

'Hey babe, where are you? I need to see you asap!'

Ymir read the message and sighed. That girl worried too much about her. Ymir ran her hands through her now short brown hair. It hasn't been that long since she had it cut, but God did it feel right. People were confused at first, but most, including her Historia were supportive of it. Ymir glanced in the mirror and frowned. There was something not right. Something was out of place. A quick glance over her outfit and she noticed the problem. The problem being the two, albeit small, mounds at the front of her shirt. Ymir hickory crossed her arms across the front of her shirt and stormed out of the bathroom, tears threatening to overflow. As she quickly made her way down the corridor, rounding the corner she did not notice a small blonde thing, whom collided with Ymir and went flying backwards.

"Shit! Are you okay?! Shouldn't you watch where you are going...Historia." At the realisation of who it was, Ymir's cold exterior melted away as she helped her lover to her feet and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"As much as I love tight hugs babe, what's wrong? Are you... Ymir you're crying!"

Ymir placed a hand to her cheek and realised, as usual her girlfriend was right.

"Can we go find some place and talk?" Ymir murmured. Historia nodded her head and lead the tall brunette outside to a small bench located at the far end of the school. They sat a while, with Historia's head nestled on her girlfriends shoulder before Ymir finally spoke.

"There is something I need to tell you. Can I ask that you don't interrupt me and let me tell you everything first?" Historia only nodded her head, her heart pounding at 100 miles per hour.

Ymir took a deep breath. "Historia, what if I told you I don't think I am a girl? What if I told you I hate everything that makes me a woman and that I wished they weren't there? What if I told you that I want to remove my breasts? Historia. What if I told you I'm trans? Please, my angel, tell me what would you do?"

Historia simply smiled and turned to her girlfriend. "Would you still love me?"

"Yes! Of course! But that's not what I was asking... This is gonna change everything and..."

"The rest to me doesn't matter. In my eyes there are only three things that matter. One, whether you are sure of this and you know this is right. Two, that this will make you happy. Three, that you will still love me. If you say yes to all of these then I will still be here by your side. After all, if I'm honest, I think I've known all along."

Ymir breathed a sigh of relief. "You truly are amazing, Historia."

"I know I am, but come on, I can think of better ways to spend the afternoon, rather than sitting out here being all solemn."

"Oh really and what's that?" Ymir asked, slightly amused.

"It's a particular activity we both enjoy. Normally I'm on my back and you seem to be just about everywhere. I'd say that you are the champion of this activity. Although, practise never hurt anyone." Historia giggled and winked as her now boyfriend blushed bright red.

"You minx! Come on then, whoever beats the other home, gets to top!"

Ymir replied.

"Ymir wait! What do I call you now?"

"How about Zach?"

"I love it! Oh but Zach.." Historia's lips ghosted her partners as she lent into her ear, and whispered, "I'm going to win!" And she ran of.

"Bitch!" Zach shouted as he ran off after his girlfriend.

Sure the time ahead was going to be difficult but if they had each other it would be okay.

Fin.


End file.
